A Saiyan's Soul
by Shy01
Summary: In Death City and DWMA, Ki is believed to be a weapon. So when new student and resident Son Gohan arrives, he loses his powers but gets a new ally who just so happens to be a Ki expert. Now they have to collect 99 Evil Souls and a Witch Soul all the while fighting off dark and evil minded creatures he thought never existed. Rated T for mild language and violence.


_**A Saiyan's Soul**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I Don't own DBZ or Soul Eater. All characters from DBZ and Soul Eater belong to their rightful owners; Akira Toriyama and Atsushi Okubo. _

**_Author:_** _Okay, don't kill me. Another new story? I know, I'm sorry, but i've been itching to rewrite my previous DBZ x Soul Eater story, not to mention I've already written the next 3 chapters, so i decided to post it now. Don't worry, I'll be more active here from now on. School is over and summer is looking fun. I'm done with High School so there's that too. Hope everyone enjoys!_

 _P.S., this story will follow the manga. The anime was good but the manga was 100x better. Also, there's a change to a certain character from the previous version i hope you guys like._

 _ **Prologue 4:** Gohan_

* * *

He was hungry, no, starving! He needed more power…he needed more souls!

Luckily for him, he had found his main course.

His dinner screamed when it first laid eyes on him. Its eyes grew wide with horror and sweat began to drop down its face. It only made it more appealing for him.

"Yessss…" He hissed like a snake, "You'll do jussst fine."

His dinner panted heavily before fleeing. It was screaming nonsense to him like "HELP ME!" And "I NEED HELP!"

He smirked.

In one swift motion, he slid in front of his dinner, causing it to fall on its butt. It gasped as his tail wrapped around its throat and lifted its feet off the ground.

"Dinner time!" He cackled before opening his mouth, revealing four sharp fangs and a snake-like tongue.

The woman screamed.

"Hey!"

He closed his mouth and turned his body around. On top of a balcony were two dark figures roughly the same height as each other.

He smirked again.

"Ah, dessssert."

* * *

" _I'm not sure I understand…"_

" _It's simple, Young Gohan." Lord Death used his cartoonish hands to pat him on the head, "You see, even though you use your fists in battle, Ki isn't, technically, a part of your body."_

" _But it comes from within me." Gohan countered._

 _Lord Death tilted his head to the side, "That is correct. However, a weapon is used to inflict bodily harm or physical damage. It's also a means of gaining an advantage or defending yourself in a conflict. You_ _ **do**_ _do that with your Ki, correct?"_

 _Gohan rubbed the back of his head. Lord Death had a point, but he never saw Ki as a weapon. How exactly can someone become Ki itself?_

" _But how..?"_

" _That brings me to my next topic." Lord Death took a step, more of a leap, back, "Gohan, let me introduce you to your weapon: Saiyan!"_

 _Gohan's eyes went wide when a girl around his age stepped out from behind Lord Death. Her hair was mid length and jet black with some orange highlight on a few of her bangs. Her eyes were a dark onyx as well, similar to his own._

 _She wore a blood-red colored varsity jacket that had Lord Death's symbol on the back and front along with a black shirt underneath that exposed some of her stomach. She also had on a black miniskirt and white combat boots._

" _Hello." Gohan greeted her, holding his hand out for her to shake._

 _Saiyan put her hands in her pockets, "There's no need to introduce yourself. I already know who you are."_

 _Gohan lowered his hand, "Oh…right."_

 _The demi-Saiyan continued to examine his "weapon". Her facial features looked nearly like his like her nose and her eyes._

" _You see, Gohan," Lord Death started to explain after witnessing Gohan staring at her, "Saiyan and you used to be one. Since Ki is considered a weapon here, she was split from you. In a way, you two are like brother and sister."_

 _Gohan's eyes went wide when he looked back at Saiyan. How did his Ki even manage to split from him?_

 _Saiyan smirked, "I also have all your, I mean our, memories. At least now I don't get to share the same feelings you have."_

"… _I see you have my Saiyan traits." Gohan pointed out with a risen eyebrow._

" _How's that?" She asked._

" _You're acting arrogant right now, like Vegeta." He responded._

 _Saiyan growled, a vein throbbing from her temple._

 _Lord Death jumped between them, "Okay now, let's not get crazy. Since introductions are out of the way, let me tell you how soul hunting works, Gohan."_

* * *

The figure to the left moved her hands into her pockets and chuckled. The figure to the right stood with a straight posture with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oi, looks like we're dealing with a man-snake, boss. Look, it also has a evil soul. Just our luck."

The figure to the left stepped out of the shadows.

She took her hands out of her red jacket pockets and closed them, making a fist.

"It's our duties as weapon and Meister to purge this evil in the name of Lord Death. You, Baron Von Fang, cannot become a Kishin under my watch!"

The other figure stepped out of the shadows, his onyx eyes burning a hole right through Fang.

Fang dropped the woman and hissed at the duo.

"Let's go, Saiyan!"

"Right!"

Fang charged at them.

* * *

"Lord Death…"

Spirit Albarn, aka Death Scythe, Lord Death's weapon, walked up to his boss with his hands in his pockets. Spirit is a young man with blue eyes and blood red hair that was quite unique to average people. Though Spirit wasn't "average" himself.

Lord Death was a tall figure with an oddly shaped figure. The only thing he donned was a cartoonish skull mask.

"Hmm?" Lord Death hummed, staring at the mirror in front of him.

The mirror displayed the duo from before confronting Fang.

"How confident are you about that kid? Son Gohan, was it?" Spirit asks.

"Oh," Lord Death turned fully around to face his Death Scythe, "Very. Gohan possess a power I haven't felt in a long time. After all, he _did_ save the world from that Android, Cell."

"But has he ever encountered something like…this?" Spirit motioned to the mirror in front of him.

"You mean madness? Evil souls?" Lord Death questioner. He earned a nod from the red-haired man, "Then no, he hasn't. At least, that's what he told me. You see, Spirit, Gohan has dealt with beings like this: pure evil beings. Cell was no exception."

Spirit nods, "Yeah, I remember him telling us. You sure have a lot of faith in that kid, too."

"Yup." Was all Lord Death said.

"It's still wrong that Mr. Satan took all the credit." Death Scythe continued, "Whoever believes he was the one who beat Cell are seriously stupid." He then gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger, "Just for all that credit he's living like a King! His own mansion! His own statue! Even a city his named after him! DAMMIT! I SHOULD'VE SAID I DEFEATED CELL WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

"REAPER CHOP!"

Spirit laid on the floor, blood bursting out of his head with a large dent in his head.

Lord Death turned back to the mirror, ignoring his weapon's whimpers.

* * *

Fang's bones felt like they were on fire. His body felt so sore and purple blood started to soak through his top. His breath was ragged as well.

Just who the hell were these kids? Nobody could survive an attack against Baron Van Fang and live to tell about it! Especially not even two kids!

Gohan calmly walked towards the man-snake, his smirk reading confidence. At this point, he was just toying with him. Whether it was from his personality or Saiyan's, it was mildly amusing.

"Foolssss!" Fang hissed, clutching his stomach where his broken ribs are.

"Okay, fun time's over, snake-man." Gohan says despite not moving his lips.

"You're nothing without your weapon, kid! I should've killed her first when I had the chanccce!"

Gohan stopped a few feet away from Fang, his arm extended out in front of him.

"It's over, Fang!" He declares. Fang gasped when a bright yellow light emitted from his open palm, "Your soul is mine!"

"W-What?!" Fang screamed as the yellow light engulfed him. In an instant, he was disintegrated to ash.

The blast itself quickly vanished before it can cause harm to any of the buildings. The Meister sighed in relief. Another evil soul was purged. He still has a long way to go.

In place of Fang was a red orb hovering above the ground; an evil human soul.

Gohan walked up to the orb before grinning sheepishly, "Five down, ninety-four to go!"

There was a quick flash of light that beamed out of his chest. The light floated above him for a second then it formed into a human figure.

Saiyan landed on her feet, smirking.

"And knowing how strong we are, I'll become a Death Scythe in no time!"

When a weapon consumes 99 evil human souls and one witch soul, it becomes a Death Scythe, a weapon that Lord Death can wield himself. Despite Scythe being in the name, any weapon can be wield by Lord Death as long as it met the requirements that are needed to become one.

"Right." Gohan nods while watching his weapon take hold of the soul.

Saiyan grabbed the soul, licking her lips while doing so.

Luckily for the both of them, since Saiyan shared his…saiyan traits, she didn't have a tail like he did when he was a child. At first, he figured it was just something everyone grew until adulthood where it'll eventually fall off.

However, that wasn't the case. He was a Saiyan, a warrior race that were known for having monkey-like tails. His father, Son Goku, had one himself as a child before he got it removed permanently.

Despite being half-Saiyan, Gohan was stuck with having one, unlike his younger brother Goten. Luckily, he got it removed after a battle with two more Saiyans named Vegeta and Nappa.

Gohan watched in awe as Saiyan dropped the soul into her mouth. Her cheeks were puffed like a squirrel collecting nuts. She chewed it a few times then swallowed. Her throat expanded from the size of the soul before finally reaching her stomach.

The weapon burped, Steam hissing out of her mouth.

"I'll never get used to that." Gohan admits, rubbing his throat as his weapon gave him a thumbs up, "Let's go report to Lord Death so we can go home. I'm hungry."

Saiyan laughed, "Even though I'm your Saiyan half, you're always going to have a big appetite."

Gohan laughed along with his partner. Then, they found a nearby window and Gohan exhaled on it, fogging it up.

' _42-42-564.'_ Gohan repeated in his head as he wrote the numbers on the window. ' _Whenever you want to knock on Death's door.'_

The window rang like a phone for a few seconds until Lord Death himself appeared in the window.

"Hello, Lord Death." The duo greeted the Shinigami.

"Heya! Hiya! How's it going?" Lord Death waved his giant hand, "How are you feeling, Gohan? Any injuries?"

Gohan smiled, "None that I know of."

"I take it your mission was a success. I saw the whole thing from my mirror." Shinigami then clapped his hands, "Excellent work, you two!"

Saiyan smirked proudly and shrugged, "It was nothing really. Just another weakling that had to be dealt with."

"It was an easy mission." Gohan corrected her, which earned a small scowl from the weapon.

"As always." Lord Death adds, "Now, I'm sure you got the hang of the whole weapon and Meister thing, right Gohan?" The boy nods, "Alright then, I guess it's time for a pop quiz."

Gohan nods again but Saiyan groaned in annoyance. The meister nudged her in the ribs to shush her up.

"We're ready." Gohan says.

"Oh, well, it's just for you, Gohan." Lord Death said, "Saiyan can just sit on the sideline."

Saiyan took offense to this.

"What?! Why do I have to stay out of this?" She asked, a vein throbbing from her temple, "You think I'm not good enough for this?!"

Gohan grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her back so she wouldn't break the window.

"Down, girl." He teased.

Assuming the fiasco was over, Lord Death held up one finger, "Okay, question one: what is a soul wavelength?"

"Easy. It's the sound of one's soul." Gohan answered with confidence.

"Bingo! Question two: how do you perform a soul resonance?"

"It's performed when the meister's soul wavelength is sent into their weapon, which then amplifies it and sends it back to the meister."

Saiyan snorted, "Something we haven't been able to do yet."

Gohan flashed his weapon an annoyed look.

Lord Death nodded, "Correct! Question three: now, fill in the blanks. A sound soul dwells within a sound blank and sound blank."

The meister rubbed his chin in thought. "A sound soul…hmm…oh! A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body."

For the next 5 minutes, Lord Death began to ask Gohan questions that started to annoy Saiyan. Was all this really necessary? Gohan was a bookworm, of course he was going to know the answers!

' _To think we'll be home right now eating a nice meal.'_ Saiyan thought with a huff.

"Correct! Correct! Correct!" Lord Death clapped his hands, "You've got everything right! Son Gohan, I believe it's time we enroll you in the DWMA!"

"Finally." Saiyan sighed.

"Yes!" Gohan pumped his fist in the air. He waited for almost 2 weeks for Lord Death to grant him enrollment in the Academy. He wanted to make sure he was up for the task and to see if he knew everything there was to souls.

If his Mom, Chi-Chi, found out he wasn't in school yet, she would've smacked him with her frying pan every day for a week! After all, it was her idea to send him here.

She figured it would be a good experience for him. Gohan needed to meet some friends his own age and to have a good education, not like he already had one.

At first, he decided against it. Who will be at home to help his Mom and brother? He couldn't just leave them. As time went on, however, he slowly understood why she wanted him to go.

"Congrats, kid." Spirit said from his spot next to Lord Death, "I'll be happy to show you around tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Death Scythe." Gohan bowed at the Red-haired man.

Spirit waved him off, "There's no need."

"Since you're already greatly skilled and experienced, I'll be placing you in the E.A.T class which stands for Especially Advantaged Talent." Lord Death explains, "And knowing what you're capable of, you simply deserve it."

"Not just anybody can be put in that class on their first day." Spirit adds, "Only ten percent of student body make up that class, then those said ten percent use their power to fight against evil."

Now he couldn't wait to start class. Not only was he in the most talented class, but it was on his first day of school…ever! He knew Mom would be proud of him when he tells her the news.

"Thank you, Shinigami-sama!" Gohan gave him a bow of respect.

Saiyan rolled her eyes.

"Just one last thing before we send you home." Lord Death says with a serious tone, "I have a special mission tasked for you tomorrow."

Gohan And Saiyan narrowed their eyes at the Shinigami and nodded.

"Whatever it is, we can handle it." Saiyan states.

Lord Death nods, "I'm sure you will. So, you see, there's four students in the academy that are in some need of evil souls. I'm going to assign them a remedial lesson so if they would fail, they must leave the academy."

"Sucks for them." Saiyan mumbles, low enough for Lord Death to not hear.

Gohan frowned at his weapon.

"What I need for you to do, Gohan, is to fight them."

The duo blinked at the reaper in awe. Fight students from the academy? Wouldn't they…hurt them, to say the least?

"You want _us_ to fight some students from the academy?" Saiyan asks, sounding disbelieved, "You can't be serious, Lord Death. We can seriously hurt them, you know?"

"I am well aware of that." He replies, "But I trust you in not using your full power during the fight. You got that?"

Gohan nods while Saiyan simply scoffed next to him, "No promises from me."

 _ **POW!**_

Saiyan was on the floor with blood pouring out of the dent in her head.

Lord Death retracted his hand from the window, "This isn't anything to joke about."

Gohan rolled his eyes at his injured partner.

"Anyways, I'm certain they don't have a chance beating you, but try to make it seem like they have the upper hand for a short time." Lord Death said, "It'll be a nice boost of confidence for them when they know they can handle going up against someone like you."

Just then, Spirit's face covered the window, glaring at the meister.

"If I find out you hurt my daughter, I will kill you, Gohan! Just remember that!"

He was pushed away by Lord Death. Gohan sweatdropped at the man.

"…understood." Was all Gohan could mutter Out.

"I shall provide you the location shortly before you leave tomorrow. Ciao!" Lord Death held up two fingers to form a peace sign.

"Bye, Lord Death!" Gohan waved with a laugh until the window returned to normal.

He looked at his weapon, who was dusting herself off, and smiled at him.

"Good job today." He said.

Saiyan chuckled, "Same as any other day. So, about this mission…"

"I'm actually excited for it." Gohan admitted, "I want to see what these students can do."

"Why?" Saiyan asked, "You already know we're going to be top of our class. There's no way any of them can beat us."

Gohan shrugged while walking in the direction of their apartment, "Still, it'll be cool to know what they're capable of. We haven't dealt with people like this before."

Saiyan places her hands behind her head in a typical Son fashion, "You're right. Imagine someone like Freiza or Cell having the ability to turn into a weapon? What do you think they'll be anyway?"

"Honestly, I don't want to even think about that." Gohan laughed.

"Me either." Saiyan nods before flashing her meister a confused look, "So, who's cooking tonight, again?"

Gohan smiled at her, "I am. I don't trust you using the stove anymore after what happened to our dinner last time."

"It wasn't my fault I burned the roast!" She exclaims.

Gohan rolled his eyes while chuckling.

* * *

' _So much for that tour…'_ Saiyan shook her head in disappointment as her meister and she walked around an abandoned town.

They were contacted by Spirit and he said that they had to postpone the tour of the Academy since Lord Death needed them to check out the ghost town near the border of Nevada.

Supposedly, there was reports of an ambush by a group of assassins who call themselves "The Lotuses". They murdered the whole town and collected their souls to sell in a black market.

Much to her annoyance, Gohan happily accepted the mission. She just found it irritating how he will accept missions without her say in the matter. Like today, she wanted to spend the morning just relaxing and eating until the mission was proposed.

"I don't sense anything. That's odd." Gohan says, standing in the middle of the empty town.

Saiyan nods, "Neither do I. You think they can mask their energy like we do? Or you think we're dealing with Androids?"

"Definitely not Androids…I hope." Gohan replies, feeling uneasy, "Red Ribbon doesn't have any operations here. These Lotuses might know a thing or two about Ki."

"It would've been nice for Death Scythe to fill us in about that part." The weapon sighed in annoyance, "No wonder Lord Death wouldn't assign this mission to just any meister."

Gohan nodded, watching a piece of clothing being swept away by the wind. This was eerily similar to when Cell first showed up. There wasn't any bodies, just their clothing were left behind.

"Should we call it a day since we can't find them?" He heard Saiyan ask in his head, "We can tell Lord Death we'll deal with them when they attack again."

He scowled, "So they can just kill more people? No thanks!"

"Stop being so dramatic. If they do, we'll be there just in time to stop them."

"That's not the point." Gohan sighed, "I'm saving people, not letting more die because you're too lazy to care."

"Hey! That's not true!" Saiyan shouts, clearly aggravated with him.

Gohan shrugs, "You make it seem like it is."

"All I'm saying is we should wait it out until morning or even tonight. We'll get them by then." Saiyan explained.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Gohan, too, was starting to get angry with his weapon's ignorance.

Saiyan rolled her eyes, "You're just anxious. Take a breath and relax."

Gohan put his hand on his chest and glared, "I'm trying to explain to you that that's a terrible idea! I want to-"

Saiyan cut him off with a gasp, "Gohan!"

He barely had time to dodge a katana that was swung at his face.

His attacker landed on his feet and cackled, exposing razor sharp teeth. He had on barely any clothing except damaged gi pants, bandaged hands, and a black headband with a lotus flower painted on it.

"Look, boys! A kid wants to _play_ with us!" He laughs.

Suddenly, three more people dressed exactly like his attacker jumped from out the shadows and circled around him.

Gohan groaned, slipping into his stance as he examined the assassins carefully.

' _I'm definitely outnumbered, but that doesn't matter. These guys aren't too tough, anyway.'_

"You want your soul taken too, eh?" One assassin chuckled while swinging nunchucks around his body like a madman.

A assassin with two sais turned to look at the katana wielding one, "Oi, Oleo, how much do you think the market sells for a kid's soul?"

The leader, Oleo, smirked, "It depends on who the buyer is. Though, it doesn't matter, a soul is a soul after all."

"These guys are seriously creepy." Saiyan muttered.

"Seriously." Gohan groans with a sweat-drop running down his temple.

The nunchuck wielding assassin smirked, "Let's say we kill this kid and keep his soul to ourselves! He looks very delicious!"

" _Very_ creepy." Saiyan corrected herself.

"Again, Seriously." Gohan made a disgusted face at them.

The assassins all readied their weapons, holding them up as if they want Gohan to see what they were packing. The Demi-Saiyan darted his eyes at each attacker, waiting on who will attack first.

In unison, The Lotuses slid one foot on the ground and dragged it to form a large circle around them. Gohan rose his eyebrow when they suddenly stopped and took one giant step in the circle.

"Whoever kills this kid first in this circle gets to keep the money he's worth!" Oleo exclaims.

"Right!" The rest of the assassins nod.

Before anyone of them could charge, a loud voice interrupted them.

"Hold It right there!"

The assassins and Gohan looked around for the source of the voice.

"Up here!"

They all looked at one of the houses to see a pink pig looking down at them, a confident look on its face. His left ear had on a yellow tag, maybe dictating that it belonged to someone…or it used to.

"A pig?" Saiyan asked with confusion.

"That's right!" The pig exclaims with determination, "It's me: Oak, the head chef of Yomo's Tavern and fellow guard of this once beautiful town!"

Everyone remained silent when Oak slid down the roof and landed snout first on the mud. He groaned while shaking the mud off him like a dog.

"Don't worry, kid, guardian Oak is here to protect you!" Oak declares while stepping in front of Gohan to face The Lotuses.

Oak was a large pig that reached up to Gohan's knees when walking on all four hooves. The meister was taken aback when he spotted an earring shaped like Lord Death's mask on his left ear.

"Um, excuse me, but now isn't really a good time." Gohan laughed nervously.

A talking animal wasn't surprising for him. After all, some of his friends were talking animals, not to mention the King was a talking dog himself.

Oak jumped and turned to face Gohan, yelling, "Not a good time?! You think I can't handle my own?! Kids these days!"

"It's just that I don't want you to get hurt is all." Gohan tried to reason with the talking barn animal.

"Me? Get hurt?" Oak scoffed, "That's funny. Now stand back and watch this pig lay down some justice!"

Before Gohan could stop him, Saiyan chuckled to herself, "Let him go. I'm sure he'll be fine. They won't waste any of their time on a pig."

"How is it he's a head chef if he doesn't have any hands?" Gohan asked while watching Oak charge at the assassins.

"I think that's best left unanswered." Saiyan replies bluntly.

Oak let out a battle cry as he charged at the assassins. This was it, this was his big moment! Once he defeats them, he can finally call himself a hero! People will now know the true power of pigs!

Oleo simply lifted his leg and punted Oak away, crashing into a brick wall right near Gohan was.

"Hey!" Gohan yelled at Oleo.

When the dust settled, Oak's hooves we're sticking out of the debris followed by him mumbling a few words Gohan couldn't quite catch.

"…ow." Was all Oak could say clearly.

"See? Perfectly fine." Saiyan pointed out.

"Get'em, boys!" Oleo ordered when all four of them charged at Gohan.

He growled and swiftly dodged the assassin with the nunchucks while delivering a backhand to the sai wielding one. He jumped to dodged Oleo's katana again and the other assassin wielding a Bō was the last to charge. Gohan jumped back to avoid the bō before Oleo managed to sneak behind him and kick him in his back.

He was sent flying forward where he noticed the bō assassin in a batting position. Acting fast, Gohan threw a Ki blast on the ground to quickly blind him. Dirt blew everywhere and bō assassin began to wipe the dirt out of his eyes.

' _An opening!'_

Gohan was about to make his move when two sais were thrown in his direction. He stepped to the side to dodge and held his breath when the nunchuck assassin swung them back at him. He leaned back and the two sais stuck onto a wall behind him.

Oleo was on the offensive and started to swing his katana wildly, hoping to at least cut the kid. Gohan dodged each swing with ease, even managing to dodge the bō assassin when he joined in on the attack.

Both assassins were in shock when the meister stopped both their attacks by grabbing ahold of their weapons. Just who the hell was this kid?

"Gotcha!"

Gohan's eyes went wide when the nunchuck assassin appeared in front of him in a blur. He delivered a kick to his chest and Gohan collided with the brick house behind him, making it topple on top of him.

"Gohan!" Saiyan yelled out, concern in her voice for her meister.

"I'm fine." The meister replies with a grin, emerging from the debris without a scratch on him, "He just got a good hit on me."

The Lotuses were all baffled by this. Nobody could've survived that! Just who was this kid?!

"He's still standing…?" The Nunchuck assassin asks in shock.

Gohan dusted himself off before sending the assassins a scowl, "The Lotuses, your evil must be purged. You have killed innocent people for their souls, that means your soul has turned evil. It's my duty as a meister to collect your souls in the name of Lord Death. Your soul is mine!"

Oleo looked at the meister in disbelief until he put things together, causing him to smirk, "Ah, so you work for the Shinigami? I knew this was bound to happen someday. Alright, kid, try to take our souls! Let's see what the student of Lord Death has!"

"Suit yourself!" Saiyan laughed when Gohan ran towards the assassins.

Each assassin jumped to the side before all running towards the meister.

His hands were like a blur when Gohan started to block each of the assassins with ease. Now he was getting serious. He was simply toying with them before to see what they could do. Nonetheless, he expected this; not as strong as he thought.

The bō assassin lifted his bō in the air, ready to take the kid's head off. In a swift motion, Gohan kicked the assassin right in his hip, sending him flying and crashing into a house, followed by another, then another.

"What the hell?!" The nunchuck assassin shouts, seeing the destruction Gohan caused with just a simple kick.

After the dust cleared, there was no sight of the bō assassin. The only thing near the debris was a evil soul floating in the air.

"W-What?!" The sai weilding assassin was in absolute shock. He died just like that?! By a kick?!

Oleo started to sweat nervously, "S-So this is the power of a student of Lord Death…"

The nunchuck assassin growled, "Bastard!" He screams while running towards Gohan. The demi-saiyan simply dodged the nunchucks and dug his fist into his gut.

The assassin gagged as he spat out blood and spit. He dropped his nunchucks and kneeled in front of the meister. He was out for the count. No way would he get back up after that.

"Oleo…!" The sai wielding assassin yelled to his leader, "Shall we retreat?!"

Oleo growled at his fellow assassin and threw his katana in his direction. Gohan's eyes went wide when the blade pierced through the assassin's chest and stuck onto a wall right near Oak, who yelped. The sai assassin gargled from the blood in his lungs before going limp then dissolving into a evil soul.

"Why would he kill one of his own men?" Saiyan asked in awe.

Oleo walked towards the wall and retrieved his sword, "Sorry, Seo, but you know how I feel about cowardice. It makes you weak, and The Lotuses aren't that."

This was playing out very similar to when Vegeta had killed his partner, Nappa, when they first arrived on Earth. Both had nearly the same reason as to why they did what they did.

Oleo turned back at Gohan and chuckled darkly, "Well fought, meister. Looks like this is just one-on-one now. Good thing because the others were just holding me back. Now feast your eyes on this!"

He struck his blade onto the ground. Suddenly, the ground began to be engulfed in what looked like black flowers.

"Flowers?" Saiyan looked at the flowers in confusion, "What are flowers going to do?"

Oleo laughed wickedly as the flowers started to grow rapidly on the houses and trees. Gohan looked down and gasped when the flowers started to grow on his legs like vines.

"Ugh, what the-?!" He groaned as he tried to break free.

He winced when he felt thorns pierce through his legs and latch onto him from the inside. He tried to rip them off, but the flowers latched onto his arms and pierced him there too.

"Gohan!" Saiyan cries out, watching her meister being tangled, "Hang in there!"

"How do you like my **Tangle Rose** , kid!?" Oleo laughed as he watched him struggle to get free, "Good luck trying to escape! The thorns latch onto your body from both the inside and outside! You can decide to either bleed to death or beg me to finish you off!"

"D-Damn!" Gohan grunted when the flowers nearly finished wrapping around his legs, "I have to…find a way out!"

Saiyan could only watch on in worry. After all they've been through, this is how it ends? By flowers?! No, not like this. They've been through so much, there's no way Gohan can die from this.

"I-I'll help!" Saiyan was about to transform back into her human form before being stopped by her partner.

"No!" He shouts, "You'll be tangled too!"

"But you might die!" She protested.

"Not on my watch!"

Oak slammed it's large body into Oleo's legs, causing the assassin to topple over him and landed on his back. The pig turned towards the sword and gripped the handle with his mouth and pulled it out from the ground.

"No!" Oleo screamed.

Oak gave the meister a proud smile, "I told you I'd protect you, kid! Now finish this guy off for Justice!"

The flowers quickly dissolved and the ground returned to its original color. Gohan sighed as he felt the thorns unwrapped around him. Despite his legs still bleeding, he was still able to run well.

"It's over, Oleo!" He yelled as he fired a Ki blast the man while running towards him.

The Lotus leader screamed as the Ki blast hit his arm, the burning sensation causing his body to scream in pain. By then, Gohan stood in front of him with Oak by his side, the pig smiling as he still held his sword in his mouth.

"Your soul is ours!" Both Saiyan and Gohan claimed while Gohan fired a blast directly in the assassin's face.

Oak looked on in awe as the blast engulfed the assassin, making him disintegrate in the blink of an eye. When the blast disappeared, an evil soul was hovering above the ground.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief. That had to be one of the most trickiest moments he was in since he first became a meister. Luckily it didn't turn out horribly. It would've been embarrassing if he was taken out by flowers.

Saiyan transformed back into her human form and picked up the evil soul, "After what this jerk has done, I'll be happy to eat his soul first."

"You guys were amazing!" Oak started to fanboy, well fan _pig_ , over the two, "You were all like "hiya!" And they were all like "what?!" And then you hit them with a laser and it was over! Cool!"

Gohan chuckled at the pig, "You were pretty cool too. You're very brave after what you did."

Oak blushed, "Oh, it was nothing. I just wanted to show those guys not to mess with head chef Oak!"

Saiyan returned from eating another soul and glanced down at the pig, "Are there any more of you? Like any survivors?"

Oak looked down at the ground sadly, "No, it's just me. When those assassins attacked, I hid in the tavern basement until it got quiet. When I came out, everyone was gone."

Both Gohan And Saiyan shared a glance with each other.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gohan says, bending his knees to rub Oak's back.

Saiyan looked at the pig to notice the earring on his ear, "Hey, what's with that earring? You know Lord Death or something?"

Gohan glanced up at his weapon, scowling at her for being so rude. The weapon, in return, shrugged with a sweat-drop running down her temple.

"Oh, this?" Oak asks while lifting his hoof to touch the earring, "Well, first, it's not an earring, it's a tag. Second, I got it from Lord Death himself. You see, he tags every magic pig he comes around so people won't hunt us down for food."

' _Magic?'_ Both weapon and meister thought in unison while making a face at the farm animal.

Noticing their reactions, Oak held in his breath and concentrated carefully. Saiyan opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when one of the evil souls was floating towards Oak and landed in front of him.

"I can lift any object using only my mind since I don't have hands…or paws. Those dumb, lucky cats." Oak explains while handing the soul to Saiyan, "I can also turn small any time I want. Like so."

With a puff of smoke, Oak shrunk in size. He was about the size of an adult's palm when he landed on the ground.

Gohan picked him up and brought him to his eye level, "Oh wow, that's amazing!"

Oak jumped out of his hand, high in the air, and quickly transformed back into his regular size. He suddenly landed on top of Saiyan, causing the weapon to fall face first on the mud with Oak on top of her.

"So anyway…" Oak started before being thrown off of Saiyan.

"Watch yourself, swine!" She growled, "or I'm going to turn you into bacon!"

Oak ran behind Gohan.

"Don't worry, she won't bite." He laughed, rubbing the magic pig's back, "Hey, since your home was destroyed, why won't you come live with us for now?"

"EH?!" Saiyan's jaw dropped to the ground.

Oak jumped in Gohan's arms and hugged his face, "Really?! I can?! Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Saiyan stormed up to Gohan and growled, "Hey! Why do you decide that the pig gets to stay with us?! Where's my say in things?!"

"Well, for one, his home was destroyed and most of his friends are gone. I can't help but feel partially to blame." Gohan explains as Oak continued to hug his face, "Also, we kinda owe him for saving our lives back there. It's the least we can do."

The demon weapon blinked at him, unable to say anything in return. He was right about some of those things. He _did_ save their lives back there. Not to mention they wrecked the place even more.

Still, he should've at least talked to her about it first. After all, it was their apartment. A one they _share_ together.

"All right, we'll let the pig stay." Saiyan sighed while crossing her arms, "But I can't promise that I won't eat it if there's no food."

Oak turned blue at the thought of being bacon.

Gohan laughed, "Okay, deal."

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Oak shouts nervously.

"C'mon, we gotta talk to Lord Death about our mission." The demon weapon says before looking down at Oak with a demanding look, "You got a mirror here by any chance? Or a window that isn't broken?"

Oak led them to the tavern, where there was a unbroken mirror in the basement where Oak hid. Gohan exhaled, wrote 42-42-564, and let the mirror ring.

"Heya! Hiya!" Lord Death greeted the duo, "Gohan! Saiyan! How goes the mission?"

"It was a success, sir." Gohan replies with a smile, "We had a little problem but we-"

Oak ran between them, "Lord Death! Hi!"

"Oh my! Oak, how are you?" Despite wearing a mask, Gohan could tell the Shinigami was smiling under it…if he even had a face, "It's been a while. How are you feeling?"

"Still dishing Justice if that's what you're looking for!" He says, "With the help from these two, we managed to take down The Lotuses! We make a great team!"

Saiyan glances to the side, "I wouldn't put it like that…"

Lord Death clapped his giant hands, "That's great to hear! Now, Gohan, don't forget you have that special mission I assigned you tonight. I need you to be by the Square near the fountain at exactly 8 o'clock. Understand?"

Gohan nods.

"You can count on us!" Oak exclaims, "So, who are we going to serve justice to next?"

"It's only for me and Gohan, swine." Saiyan huffed, scowling at the pig, "You can stay home and wait for us."

Oak lowered his head, "Oh, okay."

"And remember: don't go overboard." Lord Death instructed, "We don't want you destroying some of the City. After you've done that mission, contact me immediately. Ciao!"

Gohan and Oak waved goodbye to the Shinigami, "Bye, Lord Death!"

Saiyan began to walk up the steps with Gohan following, "So, we now have nine evil souls. Just ninety more to go."

"Oh, that's right!" Oak exclaims, running up to catch up with them, "You'll be a death scythe when you collect ninety-nine evil souls and one witch soul! If you do become one, I'll be the first pig ever to befriend a death scythe!"

"Befriend is a strong word…" Saiyan grumbled until they stepped outside.

The sun was going down and night was quickly approaching.

"Alright, lets go." He nodded towards Saiyan. She transformed into a orb of light and entered his chest, "I got you, Oak."

"Okay!" Oak nods then was lifted up by Gohan. He began to squeal as the teen blasted off in the sky.

"Please don't do that the rest of the flight home." Saiyan grumbles.

Unfortunately, the pig did just that.

* * *

 _ **Author:** Well, what did you guys think? Like the change i made to Saiyan? I decided to make Saiyan a girl to try a new approach with this story. Anyway, I'll see everyone next time! Plus Ultra!_


End file.
